


Skyfall

by Igobts



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Confused Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Protective bts, What am I doing, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, btxt, btxt interaction, btxt love and support each other, enjoy i guess, lots of swearing, lots of zombies, ot12 friendship, sassy beomgyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igobts/pseuds/Igobts
Summary: 12 survivors befriend each other in the middle of a zombie apocalypse.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 200





	Skyfall

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start  
> \-- English isn't my first language so i'm sorry in advance.  
> \-- Nothing is real. My story and characters do not represent btxt in real life. Everything is made up.  
> \-- Please interact with the au and give me honest opinions! It will make me really really happy <3
> 
> Also, do NOT read this AU if you are affected by these topics:  
> \- Blood  
> \- Gore  
> \- Violence  
> \- Swearing

Had Yeonjun woken up early enough to hear the news, he would not have been in this painfully _strange_ situation.

Only he could manage to sleep through the shocking announcement of global apocalypse (and his alarm clock), throw his work outfit and mismatched socks on after his alarm blared loudly under the sunlight for the 17th time that morning, not pay any attention to the distressed news anchor delivering the traumatic news to the world ( _again)_ and run out of his small apartment while trying to aggressively brush his teeth and comb his wild hair.

 _Goddamnit_ , if only had he known that the world was in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, he would have _at least_ tried to look presentable and more like an actual human being rather than a walking corpse who could make those _motherfucking_ zombies run for their money.

In short, his day just could not get _any_ worse.

(Spoiler alert, it did.)

To his horror, whoever was in the charge of the bus service decided it was a _great_ day to stop it from operating out of _fucking_ nowhere, so he had to run all the way from his home to work.

And mind you, it was _exhausting_.

As he finally neared the shop, looked at his watch and nearly squealed in happiness because _he still had a minute left before his shift holy fuck_ , he somehow managed to run into — _literally_ — the coffee shop he was working at, the clock on one of its beige walls striking 9 as soon as he painfully banged his forehead on the transparent door sporting a huge CLOSED sign.

September 5th was going down in history as one of the worst days he had ever experienced.

Rubbing his newly formed red bump on his forehead with tears in his eyes — _it was painful, okay?! —_ he slowly stood up and looked around.

_Bad choice._

Yeonjun let out a small _oof_ as a body twice his size slammed into him, making both of them painfully tumble down on the ground. As Yeonjun had no apparent luck in meeting _normal_ strangers, it was no surprise for him when the _immensely_ tactful person darted off without giving him an apology or even a second glance his way, his panicked screams still ringing in Yeonjun’s ears.

Needless to say, Choi Yeonjun was confused. And scared. And sleepy. And angry. _And maybe, ready to curse every single deity out as he looked at his newly cracked phone screen._

Yeonjun’s eye twitched. It was the universe turning its back on him for secretly eating his co-worker’s sandwich and blaming it on the oblivious customer the other day, wasn’t it? It had to be either that, or the universe deciding to fuck him up for a whole day for no apparent _fucking_ reason.

“Fuck my life.” Yeonjun grumbled, turning around and walking back towards his small apartment, angrily kicking some small rocks away with his foot. He was sure he looked even worse than before, considering the fact that his face was slowly getting blotchy from his poor attempt to stop himself from bawling his eyes out and throwing tantrum on the street like a two years old, and his skin was already displaying 1. some small but serious scratches from the _painful_ interaction with that screaming _bastard_ and 2. a gigantic red bump on his forehead from his makeout session with the door. His hair probably looked crazy too.

All he wanted was to go back home, eat his favorite cereal and sleep. Possibly, also forget this day ever existed. But of fucking course, the universe had other plans for him.

“A ZOMBIE!!!!!!” Somebody shouted, jolting Yeonjun out of his daydream about pillows, cereal, and soft blankets. The voice was clearly close to him so as he looked back to confirm his suspicion, he almost jumped out of his skin. “ATTACK!!!”

_What the…_

Five people were running directly towards him with different kinds of weapons — _was that a plastic bottle?!_ — in their hands while the person in the middle, probably a leader of the group, was pointing his knife — _what the fuck was that dripping silver liquid_ — towards Yeonjun and screeching at the top of his lungs.

Yeonjun’s mind stopped working. _Seriously, what the fuck? Did they seriously believe in zombies? Or was this a poorly executed prank?_ Either way, he did not want to get hurt, so he did the only thing a normal person would do in this kind of situation.

He ran…

….his mouth.

“Oh, um, I don’t know why you think I’m a zombie but, uhm, I’m human, you know?” Yeonjun said loudly, sighing in relief when everybody stopped to stare at him. “Uh. I’m not, you know, a monster…haha…rawr. Grrr. See? Even my growl is not scary, haha. Let me go? Please? I-I’m not, you know, a threat or anything. I’m just…Yeonjun.”

It did not really work out.

“A ta-talking zombie!” A woman cried out, clutching one of her companions’ shoulder in fear. The leader, visibly trembling in terror, let out a shaky war cry before bolting straight towards Yeonjun with wobbly legs, his team members — except for a boy — reluctantly following his lead.

…Were they, perhaps, afraid? Of talking zombies or whatever. Maybe, he could just-

No, it was stupid.

Maybe, he could-

“BOO!” Yeonjun tried to mimic the zombies he saw in the movies as much as possible, putting his hands forward and tilting his head back for a good measure. “I’m going to eat you all now! Yummy! Humans are _so_ delicious! Can’t wait for my lunch! Boo!”

Surprisingly, it worked.

Clearly, the group members were not as brave as they wanted to seem to be, because as soon as they heard his words, Yeonjun could swear he heard them all collectively gulp in fear before dropping their weapons (a knife, a plastic bottle, a spatula, a fork and…a TV remote?) and running for their lives. The leader was by far the loudest, screaming and crying, tripping over some small rocks cluttered on the streets.

Yeonjun had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing.

“You are not a zombie.” A small voice said, jolting Yeonjun away from his thoughts. It was the boy, Yeonjun noted, who had stayed behind.

The boy was the definition of _gorgeous_. He was looking at Yeonjun curiously, his gaze not even wavering when Yeonjun made eye contact with him.

“Duh,” Yeonjun could not help himself. He rolled his eyes. “Of course I’m not. Zombies do not exist, dumbass.”

The boy looked at Yeonjun like he had just grown three heads, “Well, that’s, uhm…Good luck? With convincing yourself that zombies do not exist in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, I mean.”

Now, it was Yeonjun’s turn to look at the boy like he had just grown three heads, “Zombie apocalypse? What the hell are you talking about, dude? This is not _Train to Busan._ ”

“Have you not checked the news?” The boy shot Yeonjun an incredulous look. “We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, idiot. It was _first_ announced, like, two hours ago? You’re not even supposed to be _outside_. Speaking of which, what the hell are you doing here?”

Yeonjun huffed, “Well, if we are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse — I’m not buying your lie, by the way —and we are not supposed to be outside, then what the hell are _you_ doing outside?!”

The boy’s cheeks flared, “That’s…That’s beside the point. We’re talking about you right now, aren’t we? It’s better for you to go back home before you get _turned_. Run before the zombies find you.”

“How the fuck do you expect me to believe the zombie apocalypse shit?” Yeonjun asked, his voice gaining a little bit of volume as he felt himself starting to panic. This day was truly starting to feel like a fever dream. “Is this a prank? Are there hidden came—“

“Look,” The boy interrupted, clearly not in the mood to have an argument with a guy who was in denial. “you almost got killed by a group of people who thought you were a zombie two minutes ago.”

“How the hell were they supposed to kill me with a fucking TV remote-“

“Oh my god, are you always this annoying?!” The boy snapped, glaring at him through his messy fringe.

“Only on Wednesdays.”

“It’s Monday.”

“Here come the Harvard graduates.”

The boy gazed at Yeonjun with a neutral expression for quite a while before letting out a small sigh and softly shaking his head. “We’re going nowhere with this. This is so stupid.”

Yeonjun started to feel a little bit guilty. Okay, well, maybe he was being too harsh since the boy was just trying to help, but how could you blame him? The universe kept fucking his day up and now a stranger was telling him he was in the middle of an apocalypse. Not to mention the fact that he was almost killed by some idiots who somehow mistook him for a zombie.

Yeonjun frowned, “Look, I will believe you once I see, erm, a zombie, okay?”

The boy shot him an annoyed look, “Good luck then.” Without even awaiting Yeonjun’s response, he turned around and started walking away, crouching down on his way to pick up the knife the _leader_ dropped.

Yeonjun’s face paled, “Wait, you’re leaving me alone?! What the hell man. If the zombie shit is real, I don’t wanna get eaten _alone_.”

“Well, I don’t give a flying fuck,” The boy shot back, not even slowing down his pace a little bit. Yeonjun quickly trailed after him, looking around with wide eyes. “What the hell, stop following me.”

“No, I-I wanna go with you,” Yeonjun shot back, his voice quivering a little when he noticed a slumped body on the ground in the corner, some parts of her skin missing. As they neared the corner, strong metallic smell started to clog the air, making Yeonjun gag in reflex. “I-Is she dead?”

The boy looked at the body and nodded, “Yeah. She was killed before she was fully turned. That’s why her blood is silver.” He pointed at the silver liquid surrounding her still body.

Yeonjun suspected that he was going crazy because he felt himself slowly starting to believe the boy and his zombie apocalypse _bullshit_ , “I-I think I’m going to vomit.”

“Go ahead,” The boy looked at him. “You sure you still wanna go with me? I believe it’s better for you to actually go back to your apartment. It will be safer for you.”

As Yeonjun looked at the slumped body once more, another wave of nausea hit him like a wild tide. All he could do was nod in response.

“Okay. Where do you live? I will walk you there.”

Yeonjun looked at him like he had just grown three heads for the _n_ th time that day, “I don’t even know your name.”

The boy sighed.

“You’re right, I guess,” he paused for a second before continuing. “It’s Choi Beomgyu. What’s yours? I remember you _saying_ it while trying to convince those people you were not a zombie but I don’t really remember what it _was_.”

“It’s Yeonjun. Choi Yeonjun.”

“Well, _Yeonjun_ ,” Beomgyu started, getting a small glimpse of his watch. “I don’t have much time so either tell me where you live so I can walk your coward ass there or go there by yourself. Simple as that.”

“You are rude.” Yeonjun stated, his nausea long forgotten.

“We are in the middle of an apocalypse, lovely,” Beomgyu smiled. “and you’re wasting my time. I have every reason to be rude.”

Yeonjun was seconds away from slapping him to oblivion.

“Well, since you have nothing to say, I will get going,” Beomgyu stated after twenty seconds of silence. “You better go back to wherever you live… Well, unless, you live in the Bighit Apartment Complex which is actually the center of the, erm, zombie apocalypse.”

Yeah, that’s exactly what Yeonjun was planning to do.

Wait.

“That’s where I live, what the fuck?!” Yeonjun blurted out. Beomgyu looked at him for a second before bursting out laughing. Yeonjun’s eye twitched. “You mean to tell me I was seconds away from getting turned?”

Beomgyu was wheezing on the floor _which was, probably, not something someone was supposed to do during the zombie apocalypse,_ Yeonjun noted. He stopped laughing after a while, wiping the tears off his eyes and standing up. “Let me get this straight, you literally came _from_ the place where it all started and you had no idea about it?! What the fuck, Yeonjun? How did you even survive?!”

“I was late to work.” Yeonjun grumbled, his cheeks slowly getting red from embarrassment. His answer sent Beomgyu into another fit of laughter, clutching his stomach with his one hand and placing another on Yeonjun’s shoulder to keep himself balanced. Yeonjun’s mouth twitched in an attempt to stop himself from smiling.

Beomgyu suddenly went still.

“Did you hear that?” He asked, looking at Yeonjun with wide eyes. Yeonjun’s mind got clouded with confusion. _Hear what, exactly._

However, as he stared into the distance, he noticed the silhouettes of several people advancing towards them with a speed that would put those famous car racers to _shame_.

No, not _people_.

Those _creatures_ did not look _humanly_ at all. They were bleeding green, their eyes were out of focus, they were _reeking_ , their skin was peeling off ungracefully and…

those motherfuckers were running fast.

“Run.” Beomgyu deadpanned before grabbing petrified Yeonjun’s hand — _what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck they look so ugly and terrifying what the fuck what the fuck why can’t I fucking move —_ and bolted. “Fucking run, Yeonjun.”

Beomgyu’s stern voice snapped Yeonjun out of his thoughts. He gulped before fastening his pace, clutching Beomgyu’s hand even more tightly than before. He tried not to look back. It took a great self restraint to stop himself from doing it and screaming his lungs out.

“Listen, turn right into the alleyway, okay? It will confuse them since they can’t see from their peripheral vision, trust me.” Beomgyu stated, seemingly not even affected by the situation. Yeonjun was jealous. _How could he act so calmly when those zombies were on their ass._

“O-Okay.” Yeonjun replied, eyes widening a little when he heard their footsteps getting closer. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, he was going to die-_

“Now!” Beomgyu yelled and they both made an abrupt turn. Running like his life depended on him, Yeonjun could still hear the sounds of halting footsteps. He quickly turned his head back to see the zombies standing still, looking at the place where Beomgyu and Yeonjun stood just before they made a sharp turn. Beomgyu hummed to himself, seemingly proud of himself for coming up with the idea.

“Don’t slow down, lovely,” Beomgyu’s voice was barely hearable in the wind. “Run faster so we can get out of here.”

So Yeonjun did.


End file.
